Akatsuki's Little Girl…Pein's Girl
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Pein and Sakura have a close relationship. The Akatsuki hideout is attacked and the members and Sakura are taken back to the village, where Ibiki tortures Sakura to get Information on the Akatsuki.


Akatsuki's Little Girl…Pein's Girl: Chapter One

"Sakura…? Where are you?" Pein called into the dark hallways of the Akatsuki Organisation.

"Lost her again, have you?" Zetsu asked, he licked his lips and watched as Pein raised his eyebrow in warning.

Before Sakura came along, Pein had no known weaknesses and now every chance they got they would play with Pein's feelings for Sakura. They know when to stop, before they get totally beaten to a bloody plop.

"Zetsu, you know where she is," Pein said, taking on the role of the Akatsuki leader to help keep himself calm and his pride intact.

"I probably do know where she is," Zetsu replied, playing around.

"Zetsu, I order you to tell me right now," Pein ordered forcefully.

"Pein, it's so fun to mess with you," Tobi replied, appearing near the two arguing men.

The three men heard the sound of foot steps and looked down the hallway, Itachi stepped out from around the corner. In Itachi's arms was Sakura, Pein was in front of Itachi in seconds and checked to see if there was any major damage. All Pein could see was a small cut on Sakura's white cheeks.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Pein asked, unsure of what exactly was wrong with her.

"Yeah," Sakura replied weakly.

The look on Pein's face was priceless, it was one of worry and pain, he was almost panicking by time Sakura passed out in Itachi's arms. Itachi kept Sakura close to his chest, as Pein thought of what to do. Pein loved the little kuniochi, but so did Itachi; Pein in a wife/girlfriend way, while Itachi in a sister way. Pein did mind that Itachi and Sakura were close, because he knew that she would always return to him and Itachi could never ever stop that.

"Where did you find her?" Pein asked,

"Outside, Sakura attacked her," Itachi replied.

"Sasuke," Pein growled lowly, taking Sakura gently from Itachi's arms and holding her close.

"Pein, do we get to go kick some Uchiha butt?" Tobi asked, jumping up and down on the spot.

Pein shook his head and was suddenly grabbed from behind, Pein fell to his knees and he was forced to drop Sakura. The last thing that Pein remembered was Itachi falling next to him and passing out. Pein opened his eyes a few hours later to find that he was not in the Akatsuki hideout anymore. Pein sometime during the last few hours had been moved, but to where? He was in a dark room, the walls covered in metal. He lay chained to a cold metal examining table.

"Sakura, where are you?" Pein asked weakly, looking around the small room.

In the small room was a metal examining table, locked metal cupboards, bench, desk and a chair. But no Sakura anywhere in the room.

"Sakura, is not here," Tsunade said, standing up from the chair.

"Torture for you, will start in ten minutes," Tsunade said, shaking a vile and then holding the top of the needle on the vile and held Pein's arm tightly.

Tsunade slid the needle into Pein. The vile consisted f a medicine that paralysed a person but left them able to feel pain. Pein was dragged into the interrogation room. The smell of blood filled Pein's nose as he was cuffed to the metal torture chair. Pein smelt something under the usual stench of blood; he could smell Sakura's sweet scent. His eyes drifted from the floor to see none other Sakura, sitting limply in a chair.

"Sakura," Pein yelled, his eyes glued to Sakura's beaten body.

"Finally found your weakness Akatsuki leader," Ibiki announced, having a huge smirk on his face.

Pein stayed quiet, not replying to Ibiki.

"Please help," Sakura begged weakly.

Pein closed his eyes and went to speak before Sasuke burst into the interrogation room yelling and screaming. The guards running after him, grabbed him by the back of the shirt and forcing him against the floor. The guards held Sasuke down and looked up at Ibiki in fear.

"Get him out of here," Ibiki ordered, as the guards dragged Sasuke out of the room.

"Don't hurt her," Pein ordered.

Ibiki walked towards stopping a few centimeters away from him and began to twist his arm.

"No one, tells me what to do," Ibiki said, as a crack echoed round the room.

Ibiki turned round and stepped towards Sakura, holding a kunai against her shoulder and cutting a small long cut down her arm. Sakura could feel the pain but couldn't do anything about it in her state.

"Sakura, please be alright," Pein whispered.

"Did you say something Akatsuki?" Ibiki asked, returning his vision back towards Pein.

"Ibiki, you requested me," Kakashi said, entering the room and looking towards Ibiki.

"Yes, Tsunade says I need someone to 'watch' over me while I'm torturing Sakura," Ibiki replied.

Kakashi nodded reaching into his ninja bag and pulling out his book, beginning to read it. Pein tried to move his arms and legs, but the medicine was still strong in his system.

"Pein, how many Akatsuki is there?" Ibiki asked.

"Let Sakura go," Pein ordered, Ibiki grabbed each of Sakura's lower arm and looked back at Pein.

"Tell me or I'll snap it," Ibiki ordered.

Pein thought for a second before looking down at the floor, he closed his eyes. Before he could again open his eyes, Sakura screamed in pain and Pein's eyes snapped open again.

"No, no," Pein whispered, looking at his special little girl.

"Answer the question," Ibiki ordered.

"Ten, there is ten members," Pein screamed at Ibiki, wanting to kill him after what he had done.

"Ten members and who are these ten members?" Ibiki asked.

"You're a coward, you are hurting a little girl to get to me," Pein replied, being grabbed by Ibiki and pulled up off the examining table.

"Answer now," Ibiki ordered, looking right at Pein.

"No; now leave," Pein said, absorbing Ibiki's chakra.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


End file.
